


Just So You Know

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-30
Updated: 2006-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: My fluffy little one-shot on how James and Lily started their friendship.  A tiny bit cliched, and my version on it all.





	Just So You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
A/N: Sorry for the first one of this story I had put up.  I messed up and didn't check through it carefully, and I had put in Xaviers(x-men) school instead of Hogwarts. Problem fixed so here is the improved Lily/James fic. READ/REVIEW

 " Alright James, so whats this plan going to be called?" Asked Remus Lupin with a hint of bordem in his voice. Remus was one of the tallest boys in his year, which him being in his last year at school would make sence. He had sandy blond hair that falls neatly all over his head and down his neck.  
" SNOWKLAFE" shouts Sirius Black from his four-poster bed across the room. The room was fairly large and housed four boys throughout the school year, sometimes inculding christmas. They always seemed to grade and find their ways home for the summer. In Hogwarts school for witch craft and wizardy, which resides in Scotland. Sirius was supposidly the biggest catch at the school, having light grey eyes and dark black hair that would always fall just into his eyes. He was the tallest coming in next to Remus, with a musclar body from playing so many different sports.  
   
James who was trying to act like he just didn't scream, yelps back " I thought you were sleeping... and why snowflake?" James Potter who was and always has been madly in love with one Lily Evans. James had a tall and wiry build. He had dark hazel eyes that were alwyas shining and dark hair that could never stay still, it was  always in a big mess.   
 Remus sighs " Alright Sirius, why do you want to call operation get-Lily-to-finally-go-out-out-with-James, Snowflake?"  
   
" I miss the snow." whines Sirius, while pulling back the curtains of his bed." What are you two planning at anyways?"  
   
  " Well" says James, with a large arm gesture. " Since this is our last year at Hogwarts, i'm going to let Lily finally see the real me."  
   
" The real you?" scoffs Sirius " are you trying to scare her?"

" Now I believe this might actually work." James anwsers with a scandilazed look in his eys.

" Your a bunch of gits for thinking that would ever work." Sirius replies.

" Oi" shouts Remus.

"I'm not diening that..." Replies James, " Maybe we could try growing up? It couldn't harm us that much,  I mean you do want to be with someone latter on right? All you ever have are flings, you should try actually dating every now and then Sirius."

" I' ve dated girls.." replies Sirius, but before he could even think of finishing the sentence Remus does for him.

" But that doesn't mean cheating on them after you get bored. You need to find someone who can match you move for move and even beat you at your tricks sometimes."

*

 Meanwhile a girl also in her last year at Hogwarts lays in bed thinking. ' I just wish James would grow up. Start acting like Remus, or at least stop calling me Evans.'  
   
Quickly rolling over in bed, which is in a room with two other young women all in their last year at school. Lauren Madore and Heidi Snow, her two best friends.  They always said she had a thing for James but just in the last couple of years has she ever admitted to it.  She thinks about what she wants to happen in her life. ' I want to have my own family, I want to grow old with someone.  I want James. But I won't be accepting any of his date offers until he grows up and that he's ready for me.'  
   
' I wish he would grow up sooner.  Just a little bit.' With that the girl with long, flowing deep red hair. And a tall and slim build with green eyes that could stare into any soul with intenesty.  Got up to go sit by the fire in the common room . While trying to deicfer all of her lifes depths.

*

 As I come bounding down the boys staircase, I hear a yelp coming from my chair in the common room.  Now that is my chair and everyone knows that Sirius and I both have a chair. My chair is a dark red with some splashes of orange in it. It's very specail to me. It's the first place that Lily ever turned me down for a date, it happened in our third year. I remeber it so well..

FLASHBACK ( five years ago)

 " POTTER, stop right now. You have no need to be  making such fun of the first years." A thirteen year old Lily screams at James indigantily.

" Well it is not my fault if they just get smaller year after year." I say, after having walked up over to lily to inturept her studying(while sitting in my soon to be chair). After a bit of pointless screaming about how I should grow up a bit, and stop picking on those younger than me and even some of those that were older. I started to notice her hair, it was such a golden red glow in the fire. Then she turns to me and starts yelling at me to stop staring at her, and when I see her eyes the fire refeclting in them matching her personalitly perfectly.   
   
I ask her " Evans... go out with me." I almost tell her, with the lifting of my chin I was practilily expecting her to beg me to let her go with me.

" Potter I wouldn't even go out with some one so imature and stupid as you.... even in your dreams." Lily says with an actual fire in her eyes. "Never now get out of my way"  
   
And I remeber Lauren and Heidi coming up to me and start screaming at me for what I said to Lily. They yelled at me going on about how Lily never wanted to follow anyones orders unless she beleived and trusted in them completely, and how I would be so lucky to be on that list.

*

"Oh it's just you James." Anwsers Lily as if it is ever as simple as that. " James.  Did you just hear what I said?"  
   
" James, James"... wait she said James " thats my name" I say dumbly, and she giggles. That has to be one of the first times I have ever heard lily giggle. Well I mean she is alwyas just studing and doing her best in school and never breaking any rules.  I force myself not to smirk her way, but I almost thought I would fail when I manage to croak out.....

" You realise Lily, you just called me James not Potter, but James."

*

 As I wait for a sarstic anwser to come back next like ' You have finally fallen under my charm' or please go out with me, Evans' In a whiny voice, but nothing comes. That is really unexpected. He is always annoying or pulling pranks on everyone he can think of. Myself being in the reciving end of many of those pranks making me depressed many times. Yet at the same time the guy I have been dreaming about for the past two years, well since I started going to Hogwarta just sits down next to me and stares into the fire with a dreamy look on his face. I start to wonder who or what he is thinking about, what he wants for his future.  When he looks like that I realise how true my feelings are for him. I could wait for him. Or at least settle for a close friendship. Yes friends thats what I want to be with James I want to get to know the side of him that only Sirius and Remus know about. The side that is unique and not arragroant, or only self pleasing.  
   
" Just so you know James, I don't hate you. Sometimes you can be great and nice. I would like to be friends." and with that I jump up and give him a quick peck on the cheek and quickly run upstairs. As I  look back to see how he is reacting from the peck I notice him touching the side of his face where I had kissed him gently with his hand.

*

 " Sirius! Sirius!" yells James while jumping from Remus' bed to Sirius' bed to my own. Which was a bit of a hard feat becuase the beds were a rather far distance apart. And at any time James could easily jump into one of the bed posts or strangle himself in the curtains. at that thought James let out a little chuckle. Before screaming to Sirius and Remus "It works SNOWFLAKE works. Winter is now my favorite time of the year, oh how I love you Sirius.  That name was just pure genius"  
   
" James!" Whispers Sirius in a loud voice making James fall to the ground in a big thump. While James quickly looks up at Sirius, in what looks like a large pile of tangled clothes and body parts. He hears Sirius reply tiredly.  
   
" Well James, I don't love you, and now any chances you did have with me are smashed along with my legs thanks to your jumping." Sirius replies quickly while yanking the curtains around his bed closed, and tries to get more comfortable to be able to get back to sleep.  
   
" James what happened?" anwsers Remus tiredly. Remus who had been woken up from a very important dream about one certain Laurena, who was also asleep up in the seventh year girls dorm was wondering why James couldn't tell them in the morning.  
   
" Lily. It's Lily," James anwsers with amazment and shock written on his face. " She told me that she doesn't hate me." James then gets such a happy look on his face it might have been one of his favorite memorys, while he drifts of he suddenly remebers to mention " And she kissed me...." When James hears two loud gasps coming from the other people residing the beds in the dorm room. He quickly tries to explain before they start talking but..  
   
" She kissed you. The world must be ending! Did you put a spell on her.  James thats low if you did that." Sirius gets up as if he's going to start going on about how not thinking for yourself is one of the worst things ever that can happen to someone, and how Lily hates it when others even think of doing things along those lines.  So James does the only thing he can come up with quickly beofre Sirius goes and tries to save the rest of the school being to brave guy he is. Or who he thinks he is at least. James just jumps on him and they roll to the ground while James puts him in a headlock. When this was all happening Remus still just gaping into space, starts to try and put everything together.   
   
" So she kissed you. On the mouth. Did you talk before this or did you just capture her....explain this better." Remus askes carefully.  
   
"No." James anwsers during a pause in his fight which soon starts again against Sirius.  
   
"No. But you just said she kissed you so what. Was it a dream. Did you fall asleep in the common room again. You really shouldn't eat so much, you always fall asleep and dream of Lily or some sport or other.." While Remus is trailing onwards James manages to have Sirius' hands behind his back and is holding him still without much difficutly.

 " No Remus. I went downstairs to the common room, Lily was there and she was in my chair.."  
Suddenly a gasp is heard from Sirius.. " Your chair? really she should have known better." Sirius says forgetting his rampage on telling James off for controlling anyone with magic, so he starts to make a plan of revenge.

 " And you will be doing nothing to her Sirius. She finally said she would be friends with me. Friends, and then she kissed me.... on the cheek."   
   
Letting go of Sirius so he can get up and get back to bed, which is what Remus and Sirius do. Not even caring if James and Sirius almost destroyed their dormroom with their fight. While they try to get more comfortable James streches. And with that James gets up into his bed and falls asleep with a dreamy smile on his face, while a girl with long flowing red hair does the same.


End file.
